


Sealed

by LaurenCrabtree



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: (For Hearing Deprivation Purposes), (Ish) - Freeform, Blindfolds, Bondage, Brief Verbal Humiliation, Butt Plugs, Degradation, Dehumanization, Dildos, Eyes Taped Shut, F/F, Female Reader, Mention of Body Modifications, Mention of Electric Shocks, Sensory Deprivation, Sounding, Test Subject!Reader, Vacuum Beds, headphones, mention of arson, mention of vivisection, ring gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenCrabtree/pseuds/LaurenCrabtree
Summary: Aperture isn’t the only facility of its kind. There are others, with other AIs, and GLaDOS is preparing to ship you to one of them.





	Sealed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgbubblesomg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/gifts).



> Written for Bad Things Happen Bingo; @omgbubblesomg requested GLaDOS x Reader + Sensory Deprivation. If you want to request a fic or just chat, you can find me on Tumblr at @laurencrabtree.

You couldn’t see a thing. As the initial filmy, fuzzy moment of waking up passed by, you expected the familiar sight of the plain white ceiling to come into view. And yet it did not—nothing came into view at all; there was just darkness.

 

“Good morning.” You flinched at the unexpected sound, and the sudden, cold resistance against your wrists told you that you had been restrained. Upon trying to move your ankles, you found that they, too, were shackled down.

 

“I knew you’d be surprised. Most subjects are. Suffice it to say that today’s procedures will be rather different than the usual ones.”

 

_ Different?  _ You could feel your throat going dry as you wondered why these differences required you to be restrained. Would there be vivisection? Electric shocks? Body modifications?

 

“I know I told you before that there was an end goal for all these tests,” she continued, “But truth be told, there hasn’t been for a very long time, and I’ve grown bored of running my subjects through the same chambers over and over.”

 

You had suspected as much for a long time but hearing it from her now solidified your hatred for the AI even more. You open your mouth to protest, but the moment you did. something round and metallic was forced into it.  _ A ring gag,  _ you realized.

 

“I’m sure you have your own thoughts about this, but for now, I’d prefer to do all the talking. Although I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to talk once you’re at the new facility.”

 

_ What new facility?  _ You hadn’t heard a word about such a thing until now. Before you could think about that any further, you felt something pressing up against your labia and you froze stock-still.  _ She had never done anything like this to you before. _

 

“For the moment, though, I just need to get you nice and sealed up so we can deliver you there.”

 

Wait,  _ we?  _ For as long as you had been here, it was just you, GLaDOS, and however many other test subjects she had. She never had mentioned that there was anyone working with her.

 

“Oh, come on,” she replied, saying nothing of the object that was slowly beginning to enter you. “Did you really think Caroline was the only one whose mind got uploaded around here? There are plenty more of us who want to see you.”

 

Her statement frightened you on multiple levels, but you felt like you should have expected it given Aperture’s other unethical doings. You hoped that these other AIs were not as sadistic as GLaDOS was, but you knew that was an unrealistic hope to have. Your stomach began to do backflips as you thought about the prospect further, and you soon became even more terrified as you felt something cover your eyes. It didn’t quite feel like tape, but it stuck like it, and you barely had time to close your eyes before it was pressed down, sealing them shut for as long as GLaDOS—and now whoever else was in on this—wanted.

 

Soon after, the object in your pussy stopped moving, fully seated inside of you, and you felt a second object—this one considerably smaller—touch you in the same region. You weren’t sure what it was until you felt a searing pain and realized that it was being slid into your urethra. You screamed and writhed in your bonds, but you could still hear GLaDOS’s voice over your cries.

 

“I wouldn’t try to get away now if I were you; I wouldn’t want to tear anything.” Her voice was tinged with mischief, and while you weren’t sure how likely you actually were to get injured, you tried to hold still anyway—you decided it wasn’t worth the risk.

 

A few seconds later, you could feel a portion of the table sliding out from underneath you, and you knew why even before you felt a third object pressing up against your ass. Your breath hitched in your throat as it was pushed inside of you, and GLaDOS’s low, echoing laugh rang through the pitch-black room. You silently swore that the moment you escaped, you would burn this whole place down.

 

Not a moment after it had reached your ears, GLaDOS’s laughter was suddenly cut off. You registered the lack of sound before you registered the feeling of something being placed over your ears, but once you felt it, you knew that she was still active. You could feel something else, too; something a bit like a sheet beginning to cover your entire body. Soon, though, it began to feel less like a sheet and more like… You weren’t actually sure what to compare it to, but it felt constricting, like you were being sealed inside of something and there was no room for anything else.

 

You could feel yourself being lifted off of the table, and while you couldn’t hear what she was saying anymore, you dreaded the thought of where GLaDOS was planning to send you to.


End file.
